The present invention relates to the field of disperse dyes.
Disperse azo dyestuffs containing ester groups of unsaturated alcohols are known from literature. Especially, disperse azo dyestuffs containing allyl ester groups in the coupling component are well known and described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,428,138, 5,639,282 and US 2004/0143108 A1.